Sierra Black, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Join, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra for another exciting adventure as they meet knew students from foriegn schools and enjoy the year. Well almost have an enjoyable year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Quidditch World Cup.

It's been about a month since Sierra arrived home from Hogwarts. The three of them had been planning to go to the Quidditch World Cup this year, and they were meeting the Weasley's and Hermione, and Harry there. They got the tickets together so that the friends could all sit together. The family was leaving early tomorrow morning, and by a surprising gift from Ludo Bagmann they were all able to sit in the top box. Sierra couldn't wait to see her friends again it felt like ages, and ever since Harry wrote to Sirius about a dream he had even Sierra wanted to run to her friend and tell him everything will be all right. It was close to nine O'clock pm so Sierra went down stairs and said goodnight to Sirius and Remus and went to bed. It felt like to Sierra that she just fell asleep when Remus came in and woke her up, she got up and the three of them headed to their, Portkey. Sirius said one finger should do it and them and another family had joined them and they were off and Sierra landed flat on her back, but Sirius had helped her up when he landed on his feet and said, "It takes some practice."

"Obviously," Sierra had said. Then they were lead to their tents and as they were getting unpacked they heard a few voices.

"Couldn't have picked a better Spot." Mr. Weasley said brightly. Sierra had come out of her tent and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and they had greeted her happily.

"Wow! I didn't think we'd be this close, just across from you guys!" Sierra had said and gave each of her friends a hug. Sirius and Remus emerged from their tent and greeted everyone and Mr. Weasley had said, "Well, I believe that we would need some water so why don't you four go get some."

So the four headed across the way to get some water. As the four of them went they walked slowly looking eagerly around, it was amazing how many tents were set up.

"Is it just me or has everything gone green?" Ron asked.

"Nope, for once Ron it isn't just you, we see it to." Sierra said and Ron glared at her, and Sierra giggled. Then they heard, "Harry! Ron! Hermione! Sierra!" It was Seamus Finnigan a fellow Gryffindor fourth year, and along side of him was his best friend Dean also a Gryffindor. His mother was also their.

"Like the Decorations?" He asked them. "The ministry is not to keen about it."

"Why shouldn't they be," His mother said. "We are supporting our team. You four are rooting for Ireland aren't you?" She asked them.

They had assured her that they were rooting for Ireland and headed off once again.

"I wonder what the Bulgarian's have hanging on their tents?" Hermione asked.

"Let's have a look," Harry replied. The tents didn't have plants on but the same figure on every tent then Ron muttered, "Krum"

"What?" Hermione said.

"Krum, Victor Krum the Bulgarian seeker!" Ron had said.

"He looks really grumpy," Hermione said, and Sierra had started to giggle.

"Grumpy? Who cares what he looks like he's a genius. You wait till you see tonight." Ron had finshed.

Finally the four had reached the water and headed back to camp, with the water. They reached their tents and George had said, "You've been ages"

"We meet a few people," Sierra had answered.

"Haven't got the fire started?" Ron had asked.

"Dad's having fun with the matches." Fred answered. Then Hermione had shown him how to do it and finally the fire had gotten started. Then Mr. Weasley had shouted, "The man of the hour!" As Bill, Charlie and Percy had arrived at the tents.

"Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman. He's the reason that we all have good seats." He said gladly he introduced everyone except, Sirius and Remus who knew him already from work and shook hands with him. As they had more visitors come the time flew by and they heard a gong out in the distance then Mr. Weasley said, "It's time, everyone let's go. They all followed Mr. Weasley toward the stadium. When they reached the stadium Sierra looked at Harry and smiled at his face and Sirius spotted it too, "Seats a hundred thousand," Sirius had said.

Finally they reached the top box and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra sat next to each other. All were excited about the upcoming match. Then as they got settled in Sierra had spotted the Malfoys and her father and Lucus. She gave a quick glance at Sirius who gave her a nod telling her that he knew they were there. Then she heard Mr. Malfoy whisper to Mr. Weasley, "Good lord Arthur, how did you manage to get these seats, hope you didn't have to sell the house." She saw Mr. Weasley give him a glare, and she to glared back at him, then she saw him give her an evil grin and turned back to her friends who were all discussing the program. Finall the match had started and there were many cheers and boos depending on who scored and who didn't. Sierra had thought that Bagman was doing a wonderful job at commentating. Finally the game had ended, Ireland won but Krum got the snitch and the crowd began to thin out and many headed back to their tents.

Chapter 2: Voldemort's sign

It felt like Sierra had just fallen asleep in her tent when she was awaken urgently by Sirius and Remus. The three headed outside, Sierra had seen spells flying everywhere and stuck close to Sirius and Remus.

"Come on, we need to get her back to the Portkey!" Sirius shouted.

"Should we have her go with the Weasley's Portkey?" Remus asked.

"Alright, we need to find them." Sirius said and took Sierra by the hand and led her toward the Weasley's tent and found them huddled together outside.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked Arthur.

"Not sure but, Bill, Charlie, and Percy just went and helped out the ministry I'm going to when I get the kids situate and headed back to the Portkey." He answered. Sirius nodded and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra and the rest headed out while the adults went to help the ministry. It was chaos all over the place, Sierra had never seen it happen like this before. The adults had told them to go straight for the woods, and they did once they had reached the woods all of them looked back at the campsite then continued then they heard Ron yell in pain.

"What happened?" Sierra had asked anxiously.

Then she heard Hermione mutter "This is so stupid, Lumos."

Then they saw Ron sprawled on the ground and rushed over to him. "Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily.

"With feet that size, it's hard not to." Said a drawling voice behind them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra turned around. Then Ron told Malfoy to do something the three of them knew he wouldn't saw in front of his mother.

"Language, Weasley. Shouldn't you four be running along know? You wouldn't want her spotted now would you?" Malfoy said pointing to Hermione.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said.

" There after Muggles, Granger." Malfoy said. "D'you want to be showing your knickers in middar? If you do hang aroud... They're coming this way and it would give us all a laugh."

"Not all of us," Sierra growled at Malfoy who simply grinned back.

"Hermione's a witch," Harry had also growled.

"Well if you think that they can't see a mudblood, then by all means stick around." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, let's move," Sierra said as they heard a loud bang near by and several screams. They had continued their journey and then in the clearing they were in someone had shouted "Morsmordre!" Immediately Sierra looked up and that wasn't what she wanted to see.

"Come on guys let's move," Sierra said in a panic voice.

Then they saw wizard's coming toward them with their wands pointing out and all four of them ducked. And spells were shot at them exploded in thin air. Then they heard voices that they eached recognized "Stop! That's my son/niece!" Then the integregation felt like it took for hours, Sierra could tell Hermione was still angry about Winky but Mr. Weasley quieted her down when they reached the portkey and headed home.

Chapter three: Mayhem at the ministry.

When they got back to the Burrow, Remus, Percy, Sirius and Remus had to go to the ministry to patch things up. The children went back upstairs to get a bit more lay in, from the excitement the night before. When they woke up Mrs. Weasley had breakfast waiting for them and they ate quietly. Later that day, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron went out to play Quidditch and Hermione and Sierra watched them since niether of them were that great at Quidditch. Niether, Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, or Percy were home much that week, so Sierra stayed at the Weasley for the remainder of the summer.

"It's been an absolute uproar," Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hoggwarts. "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight a way, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."

"Why are they sending Howlers?" Ginny had asked.

"Complaing about the security at the quidditch world cup. They want compensation for their ruined property.

As the two adults were talking, Sierra was play chess with Ron by the fire. Hermione, of course was immersed in the Standard book of Spells grade four. Harry was polishing his Firebolt with the Do it Yourself Broomkit that he had gotten from Hermione on his thirteenth birthday. Fred and George were sitting in a corner whispering to each other holding a piece of parchment. Once again Percy and Hermione had gotten into an arguement about Winky, and Mrs. Weasley sent them upstairs to make sure that they have everything packed for the following day.

Chapter four: Hogwarts Express

The next morning was the Weasley rush againg, they all piled into two taxi cars, and headed for the station. When they got in the went through the barrier and got their school trunks loaded and went to say goodbye to the Weasley clan.

"You might be seeing me sooner than you think," Charlie said hugging Ginny goodbye.

"Why?" They all said in Unision.

"Who knows maybe, I'll even come and watch a bit of it." Bill said.

"A bit of what?" Harry had asked, as soon as him, Hermione, and Sierra said thank you to Mrs. Weasley.

"I would invite you all for Christmas but I think you might want to stay at Hogwarts this year." She said.

"Mum!" Ron said, " What do you three know that we don't?" The whistle blew, and they all headed to the train.

"I expect that they will explain when you arrive at Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley had answered.

As the train moved away, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra found a compartment. Later on they were joined by, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, who all talked about the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione was once again found reading Standard Book of Spells Grade 4.

"We had good seats we were in the top box," Ron had said.

"For the first and last time in your life Weasley." Malfoy had entered in the compartment.

"As I recall no one had asked for you to join us Malfoy." Sierra said glaring at Malfoy.

Ignoring Sierra, Malfoy had seen something else that he was interested in. And had asked, "Weasley- What's that?" As he was pointing at Pig's cage part of Ron's robes was hanging out of his trunk and Malfoy pulled it out.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean- they were very fashionable in about wighteen ninety...."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron said, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to touch other people's belongings, Malfoy?" Sierra had asked. But once again Malfoy ignored and turned to back to Ron.

"So.... going to enter Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know.... you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won."

"What are you talking about?" Snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter? Malfoy repeated. " I suppose you will, Potter, never miss a chance to show off do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about Malfoy or go away," Hermione had said snapping her book shut.

Then Malfoy smiled gleefuly and said something that made Ron slam the compartment door hard when he left that made the glass shatter.

Then they arrived at Hogwarts and entered out into the heavy rain. Made their way into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter five: The Triwizard tournament.

As the four entered the Great Hall they saw Professor McGonagall shouting at Peeves because he was throwing waterballoons at the students. Not that they needed any help, it was pouring outside and they all got drenched on their way up to the Castle. Ron who was still in a bad mood about Malfoy got hit with a waterballoon by peeves which made him even more grumpy and Sierra suggested they get good seats for the sorting and so they did all soaking wet sat at the Gryffindor table. As they sat Harry, Sierra, and Hermione looked up at the staff table and Hermione asked "Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

The four of them had never had a Defense teacher for more than one year, and by far Harry and Sierra's favorite had been Professor Lupin, who had resigned last year.

"May be they couldn't get anyone?" Hermione asked anxiously.

" I don't think so, because usually if the headmaster couldn't find one the Ministry would find someone suitable to teach for the Headmaster and there would be one sitting up there. I think the teacher just must be late." Sierra said as a matter of factly. As she finished there was a crack of thunder and she shivered, " I sure hope those first years and Hagrid are okay. I'd hate to cross the lake in this weather." Sierra said.

"I'm sure they are if they weren't we would have known by now," Harry said. Then Ron said beside Harry, " Hurry up, I could eat a Hippogriff."

"I'm sure you could," but as if on cue the Great Hall doors open and in came Mcgonagall with the first years. Sierra relaxed a bit now that the first years are here and safe. As the first years lined up around the staff table, in front of the hat, the hat burst out into song. The sorting Hat finished and the sorting had begun.

"Ackerley, Stewart"

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sierra rolled her eyes as Fred and George hissed at Malcom as the boy sat down.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLELPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Sierra's head popped up as his name came up and looked over at Colin who was excited as he can be.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Sierra cheered along with the other Gryffindors as Dennis joined their table.

Finally the last student was being sorted "Whitby, Kevin" Was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"About time," Ron said and he picked up his knife and fork. Once again Sierra rolled her eyes at him and faced Dumbledore who said Tuck in. Food had appeared on the table. The four of them loaded their plates with food.

"Ah, that's better," Ron said with his mouth full.

"Your lucky there was a feast tonight." Nick said joining them.

"Why's that?" Sierra asked after swalling her chicken.

"Peeves, he ran the Elves amok. Nearly everything burned." As Nick said this there was a clank and Sierra looked at Hermione making sure that she was alright.

"There are house elves here at Hogwarts? I've never seen them!" Hermione said.

"They usually keep to themselves and clean Hogwarts at night." Nick said.

"But they get sick leave and Pensions don't they?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione open your ears, they like being enslaved!" Ron nearly shouted.

Then Hermione wouldn't eat another bite even though they were trying to get her to eat but she down right refused and then the three of them gave up. When all their plates had cleared Dumbledore had stood up once again and the Hall fell silent.

"I have a few start of the term notices. First the inter-house Quidditch championship will not be hosted this year." He said and Sierra heard Harry saw what? "For Hogwarts has chosen to be the host for a new kind of game. A game where your knowledge and courage will be tested. The game is the Triwizard Tournament. Three Champions will be selected to compete in the tournament, one will represent each school. Hopefully that person will bring the cup to his or her school. However there will be an age restriction those who are seventeen and older will be able to compete. This - Dumbledore raised his a voice a little louder because there were shouts of outbursts. Just then the doors to the Great Hall had opened and it looked like the new Professor had finally arrived.

"May I welcome Professor Moody, he is the new Defense teacher." Applause followed Dumbledores words and Dumbledore continued with his speech. "As I was saying the age limit is this way because the tasks are difficult and dangerous. We have an impartial judge to decide who the three Champions are, I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. Now our guests from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of the year. I know that you'll extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to our Hogwarts Champion. Bed time Chop! Chop!"

"They can't do that! We're seventeen in April! Why can't we have a shot?" George Weasley asked as they joined the crowd.

"Well, they're not stopping me from entering," said Fred. "The champions get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand galleon prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Yeah a thousand Galleons..."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left her if you don't move."

The six of them moved to the entrance hall, and headed to the tower.

"Who's the Impartial Judge?" Harry asked.

"No one knows, we're just going to have to wait and find out. Fred, George, I have a feeling that none of your plans are going to work no matter what you do. Dumbledore is a genius you know." Sierra told them as they headed up the marble staircases toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, but its not him who we have to fool is it?" Fred asked Sierra.

"I still think that it's ridiculous that your entering despite the rules. If you do get a way to enter and your not seventeen then those who do deserve it won't support you." Sierra said arguing with Fred. The two had argued all the way to the Fat Lady who just got annoyed with the two and let them in with out the password.

"Will you two stop arguing already. Your starting to sound like me and Ron." Hermione said and dragged Sierra up to the girls dormitory. Sierra was furious with Fred and didn't bother to say goodnight.

Chapter 6: The Retired Auror.

The next morning Sierra saw Fred but didn't greet him like she usually did in the morning, even Fred ignored her and went to breakfast. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra went to breakfast in silence. Then when they sat down, McGonagall handed them their schedules for the day.

"Today's not bad....outside all morning," Ron had said finguring down his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuff and Care of Magical Creatures...damn it, we're still with the Slytherins...."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned looking down.

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" said Hermione. "Then you would be doing something resonable like Aritmancy."

"You're eating again, I've noticed." Ron said.

"I've decided therea re better ways of making a stand about elf rights." Said Hermione haughtily.

"Yeah and you were hungry." Ron said and the four of them got up and headed out to Herbology.

"Your awful quiet Sierra," Harry had said.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." she replied.

"About the arguement. Just let them do it and when it doesn't work you can laugh in their face." Harry said.

"That I could live with. I just might need a laugh by then, I'll make up with Fred later." Sierra said and the conversation ended when they entered the green houses.

In Herbology they were learning about Bobtuber Pus. It helped a lot with acne problems according to Professor Sprout. Then before they knew it, it was lunch time already and headed to the great Hall. After lunch the four of them had care of Magical Creatures.

As they sat down shortly after Fred, George, and Lee came and sat next to them.

"Moody! He's amazing he actually knows his stuff!" Fred said telling to them.

"Really?" Sierra had asked.

"Yeah, he acts like he knows what's out there and how to deal with them." Fred answered her apparently had forgotten about the arguement the night before. Then Sierra saw Ron dig out his schedule and looked disappointed and said, "We haven't gotten him until Thursday afternoon." Then put his schedule back in his bag.

"Well, we don't want to spoil if for you four so, you're going to have to wait." Said George. They all began to eat lunch, Ron now all excited about Thursday.

The four of them got up and headed down to Care of Magical Creatures when they got there Hagrid was telling them that they were going to take care Blast-ended Skrewts.

"Why would we take care of them?" said a cold drawling voice that the four of them knew to well. Hagrid had looked stumped at the question.

"What are they for and what's the use of them?" Malfoy said.

"That's next lesson Malfoy. Now each of you pick a skrewt. " Hagrid said. They all did and the next hour was trying to figure out what the skrewts would eat and finally the bell rang. Hermione and Sierra headed off to Arithmancy while, Harry and Ron headed off to Divination. When the four meet after class Hermione said, "Lot's of homework? Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector." Ron said grumpily and the four headed to the Great Hall and sat and once again Hermione ate at top speed.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Ron had asked.

" The library." Hermione answered.

"But I thought Professor Vector didn't give you any." Ron said.

"It's not homework," Hermione said as she finished and dashed to the library.

Chapter 7: Unforgivable Curses.

Harry, Ron and Sierra had made their way to the common room. They sat by the fire, Sierra was reading because she didn't want to hear Harry and Ron make up story about themselves. Then a few minutes later Fred came in with George and Lee and wanted to speak to Sierra alone. So the two went for a walk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sierra asked him.

"About last night," Fred answered.

"Look," Sierra started. " I don't care what you and your brother decide to do. If I'm right then, I can just laugh in your face. And say I told you so."

"Really? I was just going to say that we aren't going to try and enter, and um was wondering if you would like to go to the first visit to Hogsmeade with me?"

Sierra just stood there staring at him as they got to the bottom of the stairs of the Gryffindor common room. She had also turned a little red in the cheeks. Fred waved his hand in front of her eyes clearly wanting her to blink.

"Stop that," She said pushing his hand a way.

"Well you just stood there, I had to do something to get you awake." Fred said to her.

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought I heard you ask me," She looked around, " a werewolf out." She finished.

"No, I was asking the person behind you. I don't care what you are." Fred said. As they continued walking, down the hallway.

" Then yes, I will. Trouble maker," She mumbled and he smiled and they turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor Common room. As they went in Fred went back to George and Lee and Sierra went to Harry and Ron, Hermione had arrived and was starting to Explain S.P.E.W.

"Hermione, seriously, why are we doing this?" Sierra had asked her.

"To stop the cruelty of houselves," Hermione said heatedly as she made Sierra Vice President. "I'd thought a sickle to join that buys a badge, and I got a tin upstairs for you Ron." As she said this Harry, Ron, and Sierra tried not to exchange looks, but listen to her. Finally Hermione was finished and Sierra said goodnight to them and also Fred and headed off to bed. Then Hermione had followed her curious about what was going on between her and Fred.

The next morning, the four friends went to the Great Hall to eat and breakfast and head off to Defense. Hermione was finally slowing down and eating her food properly, which Sierra was glad so her and Hermione engaged into a conversation that could only be heard by them and then headed off to the Defense room. Finally after waiting a few minutes Harry and Ron caught up with them and they got decent seats.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE," the Professor shouted making the whole class jump. "Now, Professor Lupin had left me a note saying, that you have covered, Boggarts, Grindylows, Red Caps, and werewolfs. But you are very behind on dealing with curses. Now! I'm not supposed to show you these curses until seventh year, the Ministry thinks your to young, but! I think they are wrong you have to know what you have to deal with. Who can name an Unforgivable curse?" Moody had asked.

Sierra looked around and saw several hands slowly go up, most of them except for hers and Harry's. Then he called on Ron.

"There is the Imperius Curse," Ron had said.

"Ah yes, now this curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it while you can." Moody said and he picked up the spider and used the imperius curse and moved it about the room. Then he asked, "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Once again Hermione's flew into the air and to Sierra and Harry's surprise Neville the only information he was willing to give was in Herbology which was his best subject by far.

"Longbottom, isn't it?" Moody asked.

"Y-yes sir, there's the Cruciatus curse." Neville said quietly and Sierra turned pale Harry noticed and tried to comfort her. Professor yelled, "Crucio!" Sierra could hear the spider squeal and she turned away and saw flashbacks to when it was used on her, by a man when she was younger and didn't stop until her mother had came in and sheilded her and when her mother did, her father came in and killed her. Before Sierra could stop she was in tears and ran out of the room. Hermione ran after her, after she told Moody to stop.

"Sierra!" Hermione shouted as Sierra ran into the girls bathroom. Hermione had followed her inside.

"Sierra," she said more quietly. "Are you okay?" Sierra had come out and hugged her best friend and the two stayed in there for quite awhile.

"Come on let's get something to eat," Hermione said as they were in the bathroom until lunch period. The two headed out silently and when they reached the Great Hall they sat across from Harry and Ron. Who looked at her with full of concern.

Ron decided to break the silence and said, "You two missed the funniest thing. When we came out of defense Malfoy had told me dad was in the paper to make a long story short. Harry had insulted Malfoy's mum, and when he made a move to attack Harry, Moody transfigured Malfoy into a white ferret."

"Dang, that would have made my whole day better," Sierra had said.

"Well, we're glad your better the teachers were worried about the two of you and we have notes for you and the assignments." Harry had said to them.

"Thanks," the girls said together.

"Well, we'd better get started on this during this break so we don't fall behind. We'll see you two in Transfiguration." Hermione said and Sierra had followed her out of the Great Hall to the Library.

Chapter 8: Competing schools.

The classes had ended for the day and the four of them went up to the common after dinner. Sierra and Hermione went to the couch by the fire to do homework and copy down Harry's notes. After a few minutes the common room door opened and more came in, including Fred and his friends.

"Hey Sierra what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Almost a quarter to seven why?" Sierra asked.

"Almost forgot that we had to meet Professor Mcgonagall tonight at seven." Hermione said and gathered Harry and Ron and they headed down.

When they left Fred came over and sat by Sierra.

"We heard about what happened in Defense today." He said.

"News travels fast don't it?" Sierra asked.

"Well it was mostly Malfoy making fun of you until I hexed him. So what did happen?"

Sierra put her quill down and answered. "Well, basically my worst nightmare came back to me as Moody was showing us the Unfogiveables." Sierra answered Fred nodded and put a comforting arm around her and they sat in silence for a while. Then he left because he and George needed to do something and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came bursting in and ran towards her.

"What?" she asked.

"McGonagall thinks we've almost got it." Ron said excitedly.

"She said maybe next month we can join you." Harry had told her.

"Really?" Sierra asked excitedly.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well I'm going to finish my homework and head off to bed." Sierra said and Hermione had joined her in doing their homework.

Of course Harry and Ron played wizard's chess.

The next morning they came down and a notice was above the fireplace. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will be arriving on the 30th of October. Students will return everything to the common room and come down to the entrance hall to greet our guests.

"Sweet, Potions is the last class on Friday Snape won't have time to posion us all," Harry said.

During the next lesson in Defense Sierra was a little more relaxed but still uncomfortable. They were all surprised that Moody said that he was going to put the imperius curse on them. Hermione's hands went up, "But Professor! I thought you couldn't use them on students and it's illegal."

"Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea that you learn what it feels like. But if you want to learn the hardway then your excused you may leave," Moody said. Sierra looked at her friend and grinned, while she muttered "shut-up" Then he started calling everyone one by one. When the class was done the four of them made their way to Transfiguration, Harry had said "you'd think in his class that we'd be murdered any second."

"Yeah, I know, no wonder they were glad to get rid of him at the ministry," Ron had said when they were well out of ear shot of Professor Moody.

"Yeah, well I think all the teachers have gone insane. All this homework their giving us its almost impossible to finish," Sierra mumbled as they took their seats in the Transfiguration room.

The three nodded in agreement, the class flew by and there was a loud groan from the class from the amount of homework she had given them.

"Now you are entering you most important magical studies. Your O.W.L's are drawing nearer." The Professor said.

"O.W.L's aren't until fifth year!" shouted Dean.

"In case you haven't notice, it's next year!" Sierra said in an unbleviable tone.

Finally the bell rang and the students got up and dropped their things in the common room and headed down to dinner.

"All this homework!" Sierra said. "Essay from Binns, Research antitdotes from Snape, Flitwicks making us read extra books on summoning charms, now Hagrid's making us check on those Skrewts. It's all driving me mad!" She finished, as they had entered the great hall and sat down.

"We know, you wouldn't believe this Harry and I got top marks in Divination." Ron said. "She wants us to write more."

They began to pile food on their plates, and ate more quickly since they got a load of homework to start on.

The next week went by fast for the four of them. In no time at all they were putting books back in the common room and went down to meet the competing schools. The whole school was out waiting for the arrival of the schools, many were looking about excitedly trying not to miss the entrance. After a few minutes of wondering how the schools were coming then Dumbledore said, "Aha! If I'm not mistaken, the delegates from Beauxbatons have arrived!" he said pointing up to the sky. Many were looking eagerly at it, the carriage landed just missed Hagrid as he dived out of the way. The headmistress and the delegates came out and greeted Dumbledore and waited inside. Then after a few minutes someone had shouted, "look at the lake!"

The heads turned to the lake, out came an enormous ship. Then the Headmaster and his students came out, greeted Dumbledore and then Sierra saw Ron's jaw drop and heard him whisper to Harry. "Krum! It's Victor Krum!" Sierra annoyed at the girls were squabling over lipstick to see if he'll sign it. "Now I don't think is the time!" She whispered to them and they glared at her and continued to stare at Krum as the new school entered the building, followed by Hogwarts students and each sat at their tables when they came back in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter nine: The Triwizard Cup

As they all had started to settle in and began to eat. The Durmstrang ate with the Slytherins while the Beauxbatons at with the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore had stood up and said, "The tournament will officially start after the feast, so please tuck in. Food had appeared on the table like every other day. The students began to eat.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to a shellfish dish.

"Bouillabaisse," Hermione answered.

"Bless you," said Ron.

"It's French," Hermione said. "I took it on Holiday it's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," he said and put a pile of pudding on his plate.

After everyone finished their desert, and the tables were cleared Dumbledore stood up and silence fell in the Hall.

" The Moment has come," Dumbledore had said, smiling around at the sea of the upturn faces. " The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Internation magical Cooperation" There was a light applause that filled the air." And Mr. Ludo bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Much louder applause followed when Bagmann was introduced.

"Mr. Bagmann and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued. " They will be joining myself, Professor Kararoff and Madame mazime on the panel to judge the champion's efforts. The casket then if you please, Mr. Filch."

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Continued Dumbledore. "They have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways...... their Magical prowess-their daring- their powers of deduction- and of coursed their ability to cope with danger."

The hall by now was so quite a pin could drop and be heard.

" Any body wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a lip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet,"said Dumbledore, :Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward, Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible eto all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore,"I will be placeing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once champion has been slected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding magicale contrace. There can be no change of hear once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefor, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play berfore you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to all of you." Dumbledore finished. The great hall stood up and moved slowly to the common rooms.

The next day was Saturday, most students would've chosen to sleep in. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sierra weren't the only one's who were rising much earlie this morning. Sierra was quite glad that the full moon was two weeks ago and will be able to see who the Hogwarts champion is instead of waiting for the next day to find out.

"Anyone put their name in the Goblet yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed,: said Harry. "I would have if it had been me... wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

The Great Hall had changed this morning since it was Halloween. Harry had led the way over to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told Harry. "that big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

Harry , who had played quidditch against warrington, shook his head in disgust.

"We can't have a Slytherin Champion."

"All the Hufflepuff's are going on about Diggory,"Seamus said. "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"Listen!" Sierra said suddenly. People were cheering in the entrance hall. They all swiveled around in their seats and saw Angelina Johnson coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarassed sort of way. Angelina came over to them and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" said Ron, looking impressed.

"Are you seventeen then?" Harry asked.

" I had my birthday last week," said Angelina.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!" Sierra nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Angelina smiling at her.

"Yeah, better you than pretty boy Diggory," said Seamus, causing several Hufflepuffs passing their tabel to scowl heavily at him.

"What are we going to do today?" Sierra asked her friends.

"We haven't been down to see Hagrid yet." Harry answered.

"Okay," Sierra said. The four of them headed down to Hagrids hut. They knocked on the door and heard fang bark.

"About time!"Hagrid said, when he'd flung the door open. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy Hag-" hermione started to say, but then she stopped dead, looking uop at Hagrid, apparently lost for words. Sierra looked at Hagrid to in awe. As the five of them talked time flew by and they headed down to the great hall for the announcing of the Triwizard Champions and the traditional Halloween feast. Fred and George came over and sat by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra, Fred sitting next to her taking her hand. "Hope it Angelina." he said.

"So do I!" Hermione said. "Well, we'll find out in a bit."

The feast had begun but it did seem to last longer than usual. Finally Dumbledore stood up to announce. "Well the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. " I estimate thatit requires one more minute. Now, when the Champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber"- he indicated the door behind the staff table- where they will be recieving their first instructions.

"Any second," Lee whispered.

The goblet had turned red and dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and read, " The Champion from Durmstrang will be, Viktor Krum!"

"No surpises there!" Ron yelled as a storm of applause and cheering swept the great hall. The clapping had died down. Now everyone's attention was back to the goblet. " The Champion for Beaeuxbatons," said Dumbledore, " is Fluer Delacour!"

"Finally the Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

"NO!" Ron shouted and Sierra gave him a glare and clapped along with everyone else.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering you champion on you will contribute in a very real-" Dumbledore stopped talking the Goblet had turned red again and sparks coming out of it. Sierra turned to look at Fred who just shrugged and put a comforted hand on her shoulder. When she looked back Dumbledore reached out and caught another piece of parchement and said. "Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Task**

Everyone had their heads turned to Harry. Most students were shocked that Harry's name came out others were angry. Harry kept saying that he didn't do it and didn't put his name in. Sierra believed him but she was too shocked to say anything. Hermione had finally nudged him and he followed the footsteps of the other champions. Fred had stayed by Sierra side and the two walked together to the common room when Dumbledore had released the rest of the students.

The common room had turned out to be quite a party. Sierra didn't understand why because he was underage and the tournament was made for adults only. While the whole common room was partying Sierra said goodnight to Fred and went up to the dorm with many thoughts going through her head.

The next morning at breakfast Sierra saw Harry look rather grim and she went to sit next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at her and sighed and she asked, "What happened last night?"

"I still have to compete, which I don't want to do. Ron thinks I put my name in the goblet and is angry at me for not telling him how _I_ supposedly put my name in." Harry said picking at his food.

"What about Hermione does she think that you put your name in?" Sierra asked him.

"I don't know I haven't seen her this morning either. What about you do you think I put my name in the Goblet?"

"No, I don't, I don't think people realize all you want to be is like the rest of them. One to be able to have a quiet year at Hogwarts and two not being famous." Sierra said comfortingly and saw him nod.

"What are you going to do today?" Sierra asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, I'll probably write Sirius and find something to do. I think I want to be alone today, what about you what are your plans. Going to hang out with Fred?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yep, we've decided to hang out on weekends since we are so busy during the week. If you want to talk just let me know and I'll be there for you Harry." Sierra said and hugged him who hugged her back. Then Fred had come in and took Sierra and the two went for a walk.

The two had a wonderful day by themselves they spent it laughing and tickling the squid. They also just sat by the lake and watched the scenery. The two reached the common room and Sierra saw Harry by the fire by himself doing some homework. She told Fred goodbye and went to sit by Harry and Fred went over and sat with Lee and George.

"Are you all right?" Sierra asked sitting by Harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and Sierra looked at him with concerned eyes. She sat in silence with him until he whispered, "How can people be so stupid?"

"Who Harry?" Sierra asked him.

"Ron and Hermione, Hermione is taking Ron side she said, _you know Ron wanted to enter to you should have told him how to do it. We wouldn't be in a mess like this._" Harry said and Sierra looked at the fire in anger and then she heard two people laughing who had just come through the door and she got up and faced the two.

"How dare you two blame Harry?" Sierra said to them in anger. They looked at her like she was crazy and Ron said, "You do agree that this is fishy don't you?"

"I agree it is fishy but I'm not blaming my best friend because _I_ think that he put his name in. You saw what happened to Fred and George, they didn't get passed it do you think Harry would be able to?"

The three of them had argued what seemed forever. Sierra trying to get them to see that Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet but it got so bad that wands were drawn out and both Harry and Fred moved in front of Sierra to protect her. That got Ron and Hermione even angrier with them and the two stormed away and left the three there standing in shock.

"Are you okay?" The boys asked in unison.

"I'm fine just a little shaken." Sierra said and they sat back down.

After the argument with Ron and Hermione the first task came up quickly for Harry. Harry found out the task was dragons and Sierra ended up helping Harry with practicing the Summoning Charm. The night before the task Sierra had made Harry relax and the two played a game of chess, neither of them were very good at it, and Fred was there to help out when either of them were stuck and to tell them when one of them a checkmate had.

The next morning Sierra headed down to breakfast with Harry and after wished him good luck and went to sit in the stands with Fred, George, and Lee and watched the task. After the task Sierra was relieved that her friend was safe and went to congratulate him. As soon as she went Sierra turned and saw Ron and Hermione come over to.

"You were bloody amazing Harry." Ron said.

"Yeah anyone who put your name in that Goblet should be eating his shoe right now." Hermione said to him smiling. However Harry and Sierra exchanged looks and Harry said, "Finally caught on have you?"

"Look Harry you can't say that you wouldn't be furious if Ron would have found a way and not tell you about how to get in would you?" Hermione asked.

"Have you ever thought that Harry might have wanted a normal year this year?" Sierra asked folding her arms and glaring at the two.

"Hey guys, nice work Harry." Sirius said as he gave his Godson a hug.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said. When Sirius had left the four started talking about the task again and how well Harry did and they were all friends again.

_Sorry this chapter isn't more in depth. I wanted to get it up and I didn't have the book on me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Task**

Everyone had their heads turned to Harry. Most students were shocked that Harry's name came out others were angry. Harry kept saying that he didn't do it and didn't put his name in. Sierra believed him but she was too shocked to say anything. Hermione had finally nudged him and he followed the footsteps of the other champions. Fred had stayed by Sierra side and the two walked together to the common room when Dumbledore had released the rest of the students.

The common room had turned out to be quite a party. Sierra didn't understand why because he was underage and the tournament was made for adults only. While the whole common room was partying Sierra said goodnight to Fred and went up to the dorm with many thoughts going through her head.

The next morning at breakfast Sierra saw Harry look rather grim and she went to sit next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at her and sighed and she asked, "What happened last night?"

"I still have to compete, which I don't want to do. Ron thinks I put my name in the goblet and is angry at me for not telling him how _I_ supposedly put my name in." Harry said picking at his food.

"What about Hermione does she think that you put your name in?" Sierra asked him.

"I don't know I haven't seen her this morning either. What about you do you think I put my name in the Goblet?"

"No, I don't, I don't think people realize all you want to be is like the rest of them. One to be able to have a quiet year at Hogwarts and two not being famous." Sierra said comfortingly and saw him nod.

"What are you going to do today?" Sierra asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, I'll probably write Sirius and find something to do. I think I want to be alone today, what about you what are your plans. Going to hang out with Fred?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yep, we've decided to hang out on weekends since we are so busy during the week. If you want to talk just let me know and I'll be there for you Harry." Sierra said and hugged him who hugged her back. Then Fred had come in and took Sierra and the two went for a walk.

The two had a wonderful day by themselves they spent it laughing and tickling the squid. They also just sat by the lake and watched the scenery. The two reached the common room and Sierra saw Harry by the fire by himself doing some homework. She told Fred goodbye and went to sit by Harry and Fred went over and sat with Lee and George.

"Are you all right?" Sierra asked sitting by Harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and Sierra looked at him with concerned eyes. She sat in silence with him until he whispered, "How can people be so stupid?"

"Who Harry?" Sierra asked him.

"Ron and Hermione, Hermione is taking Ron side she said, _you know Ron wanted to enter to you should have told him how to do it. We wouldn't be in a mess like this._" Harry said and Sierra looked at the fire in anger and then she heard two people laughing who had just come through the door and she got up and faced the two.

"How dare you two blame Harry?" Sierra said to them in anger. They looked at her like she was crazy and Ron said, "You do agree that this is fishy don't you?"

"I agree it is fishy but I'm not blaming my best friend because _I_ think that he put his name in. You saw what happened to Fred and George, they didn't get passed it do you think Harry would be able to?"

The three of them had argued what seemed forever. Sierra trying to get them to see that Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet but it got so bad that wands were drawn out and both Harry and Fred moved in front of Sierra to protect her. That got Ron and Hermione even angrier with them and the two stormed away and left the three there standing in shock.

"Are you okay?" The boys asked in unison.

"I'm fine just a little shaken." Sierra said and they sat back down.

After the argument with Ron and Hermione the first task came up quickly for Harry. Harry found out the task was dragons and Sierra ended up helping Harry with practicing the Summoning Charm. The night before the task Sierra had made Harry relax and the two played a game of chess, neither of them were very good at it, and Fred was there to help out when either of them were stuck and to tell them when one of them a checkmate had.

The next morning Sierra headed down to breakfast with Harry and after wished him good luck and went to sit in the stands with Fred, George, and Lee and watched the task. After the task Sierra was relieved that her friend was safe and went to congratulate him. As soon as she went Sierra turned and saw Ron and Hermione come over to.

"You were bloody amazing Harry." Ron said.

"Yeah anyone who put your name in that Goblet should be eating his shoe right now." Hermione said to him smiling. However Harry and Sierra exchanged looks and Harry said, "Finally caught on have you?"

"Look Harry you can't say that you wouldn't be furious if Ron would have found a way and not tell you about how to get in would you?" Hermione asked.

"Have you ever thought that Harry might have wanted a normal year this year?" Sierra asked folding her arms and glaring at the two.

"Hey guys, nice work Harry." Sirius said as he gave his Godson a hug.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said. When Sirius had left the four started talking about the task again and how well Harry did and they were all friends again.

Chapter: The Yule Ball

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra all headed down the party in Gryffindor together. All talking about the tasks each participant performed their task. Ron had assured Harry that his was the best and Sierra rolled her eyes. Hermione was also quite impressed the he learned the summoning charm so fast. They had got to the common room and it was very noisy.

Ron was right Fred and George did nick enough food from the kitchens, Sierra shook her head and started chowing down some food for her. It wasn't long when she and Fred started talking and laughing and having a great time.

"How do you guys nick food from the kitchens?" Sierra asked him.

"Dear, that is for us to know and you to never find out." Fred said and she pouted and said, "But I'm your girlfriend."

"Doesn't matter, won't tell a sole." Fred said winking at her and she turned.

"Awe c'mon you're not mad at me are you?" Fred asked her trying to poke her but she turned and grinned and said, "Nope." The two cuddled together and then paid attention to lee who handed Harry to open it.

"Who wants me to open it?!" Scream answered this and so he did and the heard a high pitched screech everyone plugged their ears. When Harry shut it someone said, "What the heck was that?"

They all started to guess and Sierra thought they were all farfetched. Finally the Gryffindor common room got quiet around midnight and everyone went to bed.

The next day at the end of Transfiguration Sierra found herself watching Harry and Ron's sword fight for the three were done with their work. Finally McGonagall snapped and said, "Potter, Weasley will you pay attention?"

They both looked up at her and then sat and she said, "Now that all of us are acting their age the Yule Ball is approaching. This is the part of the ball where we get to mingle with our guests and make friends. At the night's event it does not mean that our behavior is lacked one bit. I will be displeased if I found a Gryffindor that had embarrassed the school. You are dismissed."

Hermione, Ron and Sierra walked out together discussing the ball and Harry caught up with them moments later. "Hey," Sierra greeted him.

After classes Sierra and Hermione found themselves quizzing each other about antidotes for the upcoming test in Potions. When they were studying and Harry and Ron doing something else they saw Fred come in with Angelina and Sierra shook it off. Hermione stopped and looked at Sierra with concern but she motioned for Hermione to continue so they did. When she heard laughter from the two she said to Hermione, "C'mon let's go to the library." The two did and left a very confused Ron and Harry.

"It's bugging you isn't it Sierra?" Hermione asked her once they were in the library and she nodded.

"I can understand why, she's on the team, the two have a lot in common-"

"Can I talk to you Sierra, alone," Fred asked her and she nodded and followed him out Hermione worried for her friend stood a little away.

"Look, I don't think things are going to work with us," Fred said sighing.

"Apparently you found out that you like Angelina?" Sierra asked sourly and Fred nodded.

"You don't mind do you?" Fred asked.

"Of course not, you and Angelina have fun at the ball and I wish the two of you best of luck as Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Sierra said and Fred left and Hermione came up to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Now what am I going to do Hermione?" Sierra asked her.

"I don't know there is Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm only going with him if he asks me not the other way around." Sierra said confidently and Hermione laughed and said, "Fine." The two went back to the library to study.

"You won't believe who asked me to the ball Sierra." Hermione said as they sat down.

"Oh no hell has frozen over and Ron has had the guts to ask you to the ball." Sierra said shockingly and Hermione shook her head and answered, "Viktor Krum." Sierra gasped for a long time before letting it all out and said, "Congratulations!"

"Keep it a secret though you know what Ron and Harry would be like if they found out." Hermione said and Sierra nodded.

After dinner the next day Sierra saw the boys in shock and Ginny told them it was because they have been turned down by the girls they asked to the ball. Hermione and Sierra looked at each other. "Who did you guys ask?" Sierra asked sitting down.

"Well Ron didn't really ask he sort of shouted it out." Ginny said.

"Fluer Delacour, I don't know what came over me. She walked by me and I all of a sudden just shouted, will you go to the ball with me. Well you could sort of see what happened next I ran for it." Ron said as Ginny was rubbing Ron's back.

"I asked Cho Chang out and she's going with Cedric Diggory." Harry said a little disappointed.

"Hermione, Sierra you are girls." Ron said slowly and the two looked at each other.

"Yeah so?" Sierra asked.

"Well Sierra you could go with Harry and I can go with Hermione." Ron said and Sierra blushed but Hermione looked stern.

"No I can't!" She said.

"Awe c'mon Hermione, you can't go to the ball alone." Ron said. "For a guy that's normal but for you it's pathetic."

"I'll have you know Ronald that she's going with someone else." Sierra said angrily.

"What about you who are you going with?" Harry asked Sierra sounding a little hopeful.

"No one yet." Sierra said.

"Would you like to go with me?" Harry asked and she nodded yes. Then Parvati and Lavender came through and Harry went to ask one of them for Ron and Parvati had agreed to go with him since, Lavender was going with Seamus. Harry was relieved and told Ron this and he too was also relieved.

The girls had bid the boys goodnight and went up to the dorms.

The next morning was the start of Christmas break all though it didn't seem like it because the fourth years were piled with homework during the winter break. Sierra and everyone decided to enjoy themselves for a little while. Gryffindor common room was more crowded this year than the last because of the Yule ball this year and with the guests and everything going on.

The night of the Yule ball arrived and Sierra met Harry at the Entrance Hall when she came down she wore her purple dress with silver trimming and she was beautiful. More beautiful than Harry had ever seen her. Sierra was impressed with Harry as well.

Harry and Sierra offered their compliments to each other and headed into the great hall. Harry and Sierra positioned themselves ready for the dance once the music started the two danced. She saw her uncle Sirius their and she gave her a wink and she blushed and shrugged it off and continued dancing with Harry. At the end the two decided to take a break from dancing and Ron and his date also came and joined them for a break.

"Can you believe her?" Ron asked all of a sudden.

"Believe who Ronald?" Parvati asked him since Harry and Sierra were back on the dance floor with Krum and Hermione.

"Hermione, she is fraternizing with the enemy." He hissed at her.

"Is she all you can talk about? You haven't talked to me just me all night when you do it is about how you are annoyed with Hermione. Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Parvati said and Ron looked at her and answered rather rudely, "No." She stormed off leaving Ron alone and Harry, Hermione, and Sierra came to him and asked what that was about.

"You should know," Ron said to Hermione and the two started to bicker again and Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and Sirius had now come over too.

"I agree with Hermione, Ronald, you shouldn't have used her as a last resort." Sierra said and stormed out to comfort her best friend and Sirius said, "Bad luck, mate." He returned to his job.

Chapter: The Second Task.

"Harry you told us you had the egg figured out weeks ago!" Sierra said to him as she, Hermione, and Harry were standing along the bridge at Hogwarts.

"The task is in two days Harry!" Hermione said.

"I know that." Harry said irritably.

"Harry we're not nagging at you we are just worried about you." Sierra said looking at him.

"These tests are designed to test your strength you got by the last one on pure nerve. I don't think this will help this time." Hermione said.

"Potter." Someone said and Sierra turned and saw Cedric coming and she and Hermione left.

The next two days went by fast and while the four of them were in the library Fred and George told Hermione and Sierra that McGonagall that they were wanted in her office. The two looked at each other confused but went to McGonagall's office.

When they entered they were joined by two other students. One Cho Chang and one a French girl who looked a lot like Fleur Delcour. Also inside the room were merpeople standing guard and waiting to take them somewhere.

The two girls looked at McGonagall who side and Crouch began to explain the procedure. "You four have been chosen as the item that the champion that would be missed most." When Crouch said this Hermione and Sierra looked at each other stunned. Then listened again, "Now the champion that will come and fetch goes as such, Miss. Granger your champion will be Viktor Krum. Miss. Delacour of course your sister is the one who would miss you most. Miss. Chang, Cedric Diggory would be your rescuer and Miss. Black, you savior would be Mr. Potter. Now the champions have an hour to look for you not to worry you will be safely returned if your champion does not make it in time or fails to save you. Now you will be put into a sleep and will arrive at the place tonight." Crouch said and nodded to the Mermaids and took the hostages and went into place.

The next morning Harry woke up with Ron hitting him with a pillow.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"You are going to be late; Neville has something that will help you with the task if you get down there. I can't tell you what it is because I can't remember and hurry!" Ron said and Harry Jumped out of bed and the two ran down to the black lake and the task started within minutes and Neville gave Harry some gillyweed and ate it and went into the black lake to look for his friends.

He found them within minutes but he waited for Fleur to get their but never showed up so he used his wand to free Gabrielle to and then proceeded to the surface. When they surfaced Sierra yelled at him and told him that they weren't in immediate danger. It was supposed to make sure that they came in with the time limit and she reluctantly helped Gabrielle out and they climbed on to the plank. Harry was attacked by Hermione and she put towels around him, while Sirius did the same to Sierra. Sirius was rubbing Sierra's arm to make her get warm when Harry was awarded second place. Cheers had erupted from the crowd and the four headed towards Hagrid's.

They walked through the forbidden forest and Sierra and Harry walked together while Hermione Ron and Hagrid walked together all talking excitedly. Sierra saw Harry clutch his scar and she asked him, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine just a tingle." Harry said and the two came across a body and Sierra looked at Harry scared and took his arm and they found out that it was Mr. Crouch and got Hagrid straight away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voldemort Returns:**

"Who could have murdered crouch?" Ron asked the three of them who just shook their heads. Sierra looked over at Harry who was staring into the fire thinking. Sierra went over by him and took his hand and he looked at her and Sierra said, "Harry I know you are worried but you'll get through this I know it. No matter what Voldemort has planned you will get through this and survive. You have proven this multiple times."

"With your help," Harry murmured.

"And I will always be there to help you whether I am there with you or in spirit all three of us will." Sierra said and Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I think I'll go to bed now." Harry said and got up and Sierra sighed.

The next morning in Defense they were all surprised that Moody was going to be using a curse on them of course Hermione was the first to speak that it was illegal to use. Moody said he got Dumbledore's permission. Everyone tried when it got to Harry he fought it off and Moody was excited.

"See that you lot he fought it! Potter fought it and nearly beat it!" Moody did it once more so everyone could see. The four walked out of class and headed down to lunch.

Days went by for the four of them as they helped Harry prepare for the final task. Ron was already moaning about how sore he was and Hermione nagging at him that mainly Sierra and Harry battled it out in a duel. By the end of the day before the task Hermione was satisfied that Harry would do well.

"Now they key point is to relax and get the cup and get out of there safely." Hermione kept reminding Harry.

"He knows already Hermione don't make it worse for him." Sierra said as they sat in the common room together studying for their exams that Harry didn't have to take.

"I'm only saying." Hermione said and went back to her Arithmancy book. It was well after midnight that the students went to bed and the next morning brought the final of exams. All four of them were nervous about the upcoming match and Sierra was called to the Headmasters office after the last final and she looked nervously at the three who shrugged her shoulders.

As she walked up the stairs she heard shouting it sounded like her Uncle Sirius and her father and she gulped as she went in.

"Hello Miss. Black come in we were just discussing something about tonight and where you should be." Albus said smiling at her.

"Where I should be?" Sierra asked them and Sirius said, "Your father thinks that you should come home for a dinner party that has been arranged for tonight."

"No! I'm going to be at the task for Harry!" Sierra shouted at her dad.

"I'm sorry Sierra this is an important dinner party and the one who organized it wants all my family to be there for a certain surprise." Regulus said to her and she looked at her uncle.

"I think that it is best you go Sierra." Sirius said to her and she nodded and then asked, "What about Harry?"

"He'll be fine he'll of other supporters I will notify him where you are." Sirius said and he hugged her and went down. Sierra glared at her father who just grinned and led the way home shortly followed by Sierra. They flooed in and Sierra was helped up by her brother and he gave her a great big hug.

"What was that for Lucus?" Sierra asked him and he shrugged and led her to the dining area. When they entered everyone was wearing their masks and Sierra gasped and shook her head and closed her eyes hoping this wasn't about to happen. What seemed like for hours they all finally disappeared to what Sierra thought it looked like a graveyard. She looked around and saw Him, she closed her eyes in fear.

"Sierra so kind of you join us I expect that you know our two visitors this evening? The two who had been honored to witness my rebirth." Voldemort said and the death eaters laughed as Sierra looked closer and saw them and shouted, "Harry! Cedric!" The two looked up at her and she ran to them but Voldemort tossed her back and she was held by to death eaters and she glared at Voldemort while he recounted the days on why he couldn't touch Harry.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Sierra and Cedric at the same time. Voldemort was demonstrating how he can touch him now.

"How touching," Voldemort said and sent a Crucio curse over at Sierra who then screamed. Finally Harry was released from his "chains" and forced to duel him while Voldemort was occupied with Harry, Sierra escaped and freed Cedric and the two hid behind the tombstone. Harry shortly joined them.

"Harry?" Sierra asked frightened. Cedric also looked concerned at him.

"I need to face him." Harry said and got up and Sierra and Cedric got out to and stood next to each other. They watched Harry walk out to meet him. The two raise their wands and shouted the spell and Sierra and Cedric gasped the two wands connected. One by one ghost had appeared out of the wand they all said something in and gained Harry, Cedric and Sierra seconds to leave. Harry summoned the cup they all landed safely at Hogwarts. When the crowd cheered the three looked at each other with the scared looks and took a deep breath.

The first person to ask them what happened was Sirius and they explained everything. Then Moody said he wanted to talk to Harry about his exam score and Sierra said to him, "Not without me you don't." She followed the two up and took Harry's hand in the process.

**Barty Crouch Jr. : **

They walked into Moody's office and as they walked in and Harry sat Moody closed and locked the door behind them. Sierra standing behind Harry with a hand on his shoulder kept an eye on Moody.

"What girl trying to figure out who I really am or you don't trust me?" Moody said to her as her wand was ripped from her hand.

"Both," Sierra muttered angrily at him.

Then moody had begun asking the two all sorts of questions when Harry revealed his left arm Sierra gasped and immediately took a look at it and the bandaged it. Finally he had gotten to the graveyard part and the two looked at each other and Harry said, "I don't remember us saying anything about a graveyard professor."

Then the professor launched into explanation and began telling them it was all his idea and the pointed his wand at Harry the two went behind the trunk and Sierra stood in front of Harry. Before the professor could do anything he was blasted across the room and Sierra saw, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape and they entered the room hurriedly and Sirius motioned them to come to him and they did and Sirius hugged his niece and nephew and the two stood by each other. As Sirius was about to leave with Harry and Sierra, " Albus said no Sirius the two need to know what happened to them tonight."

"They are exhausted tonight Albus," Sirius said and Albus said nothing as he interrogated Moody.

"No! They stay Sirius!" He continued on with interrogating him. By the end of the interrogation Sirius had a grip on Sierra so tight that when he let go she rubbed the spot.

"Sorry about that." Sirius said and laughed lightly. Then Albus told them to meet him in his office and they nodded and went to do that. As the three waited for a few minutes Dumbledore finally arrived and sat opposite of them.

"I need to know what happened to the both of you and how all three of you survived tonight." Dumbledore said to them and the two sighed. Harry had recounted the events that had happened before Sierra had arrived and then Sierra had continued from there knowing Harry was way too tired to continue, as they were recounting the events the two held each other's hand giving them each comfort.

When they were done Sirius and Dumbledore led them both to the hospital wing and the Weasley's and Hermione were there. Mrs. Weasley came rushing to them but Sirius and Dumbledore stepped between them and said, "The two need rest." She nodded and Sierra and Harry crawled into their beds and Poppy had them drink a dreamless sleep potion.

When the two awoke the next morning the Weasley's had told them everything about the argument last night.

"Why can't Fudge believe him? Does he have to see to believe everything?" Sierra asked them. They all nodded. "Sierra, Sirius had to go on and fetch the Order that they had last time so he'll be back soon though." Mrs. Weasley said and she nodded.

The next day Sierra and Harry were released from the hospital wing and practically ran into Cedric when they came out.

"Hi Cedric," Sierra said.

"I was just coming to visit you two but I guess I can walk you two down to breakfast people will bombarding you with questions before you know it."

"Dumbledore told them not to bug them though." Another voice said and Cedric turned to see Hermione and Ron.

"Do you really think that they'll listen now, come on the two are probably starving." Cedric said and the five of them headed down for breakfast.

"Oh yeah, I have joined the Order thing that Dumbledore talked about last night so expect you will be seeing a lot of me." Cedric said grinning.

"Really?" Sierra asked him and he nodded.

Cedric departed them and headed to the Hufflepuff table the rest of them to the Gryffindor table to enjoy breakfast. Apparently there was to be a farewell feast that night for Hogwarts and foreign students alike before they said their goodbyes.

Finally another year at Hogwarts has ended and the four of them got off the platform and greeted their parents like usual and only this time, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Remus and Moody all wanted to give Mr. Dursely a piece of mind. As Harry was about to leave Sierra scooped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek Hermione did the same and Ron gave him a clap on the shoulder and they all went their separate ways.


End file.
